The Things We've Missed
by ScorpionCyclone555
Summary: Sequel to 'I'm So Glad I Found You'. Sage reverts back to her old ways in an attempt to save her father. New secrets are uncovered and the Team struggles to keep up with the stress. Hopefully one day this madness will end and everyone can just live a happy life.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to 'I'm So Glad I Found You.' Most of the chapters have been rewritten and I have added a few small scenes to some of the chapters. All in all, it's just a better read than it was before. It might also benefit you to reread a few of the chapters, because a lot of hints were dropped in the previous book leading up to this chapter, but it isn't necessary. If you haven't read the previous fic at all, then you won't understand anything that's going on here. I hope you enjoy, sorry for the long wait.**

 _Previously on 'I'm So Glad I Found You'_

 _"Caleb Smith, has not only been smuggling government secrets, but illegal weapons as well. He has his own factory making them 24/7," he pauses to catch his breath, "but there was a small leak from one of his employees a while back, hinting on where the factory is. It says-" he turns the computer around for the rest to get a look at what he is pointing to._

"'-I love working for Caleb, he's one of the best employers I've ever had. He does amazing work. My favorite business of his to work for was his endangered animals charity. He had factories in Illinois making special homes and habitats for them. He is by far one of the most generous men I have ever met'," Sylvester stops reading and a grin spreads across his face before he turns the computer back towards him. "Guess what! Those factories have been 'shut down' for years" Sylvester says.

* * *

 _Happy and Sage pull the suitcase onto the bed, and begin looking around the room at Toby's old stuff, while Marcus puts a hand on Toby's shoulder and pulls him into the hallway._

"Do you have the chip?" He asked frantically, gesturing up to the hat on his head.

Toby frowns. He should have known this would come up, but he didn't suspect that it would come up so soon.

"I do, but you can't have it" he says, shaking his head and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Tobias, listen to me. That chip can prove that we're inno-" Toby interrupts him with a glare and shake of his head.

"No! It would prove that you're innocent. If the info gets out, then people find out that I was a part of all that, and I would have to serve my time just like you had to."

* * *

" _This has no relation to the matter at hand!" Toby shouts in desperation as everyone in the room gives him a disgusted look. He glances frantically around the courtroom and even Sage is sitting there with her mouth agape and her eyes wide and red._

" _It is not what it looks like! I was a medical doctor in training and they were already stabbed so I simply tried fixing their wounds, but I couldn't save them! It's all just a big misunderstanding." He insists. The judge looks down at him from his seat above him, giving him a disapproving look. How could this be happening, it wasn't._

" _You have to believe me," He looks back towards the team, but he catches something from the corner of his eye and he pauses. The guards stationed around the room were all acting odd. He saw the guns secured to their belt and the way each of their hands twitched forward. They were ready to shoot. He followed their line of sight, and each of them landed directly on Sage. He locked eyes with Barnes and he knew in an instant, he knew why. He knew what he was planning, it wasn't about his trial, it was about Toby's. Barnes knew, Barnes knew he knew what he was planning and all he got in response was a simple shrug of his shoulders as his gaze flicked over to the officer standing closest to Sage. Toby knew what he wanted, and he would do exactly that._

* * *

It was official, Toby was in jail for murder. The judge had set his bail for 2 million dollars later that day and there was no way he was getting out anytime soon without some evidence to prove his innocence. The guards had escorted him out of the courtroom after that and the team began to realize that they didn't have much time.

They all stuck around the courthouse for a little while after that, but eventually they realized they weren't doing Toby any good by standing around waiting for something to happen. So they drove back to the garage in complete silence. Nobody was in the mood to talk after what had happened and there was nothing to be discussed at this point and time. Each of them had their own thoughts on the matter and it would take them a little while to sort them out on their own.

They reached the garage and Cabe parked the vehicle before everyone clambered out. He threw open his driver side door and beelined for the garage door. As soon as he stepped foot into the garage he pulled out his phone and dialed Cooper's number before disappearing around back for some privacy. The rest of them filed through the front door after him, into the main living quarters of the garage. Once at his desk, Walter had his hands glued to the keyboard of his computer, Sylvester following soon after. They were both determined to find a solution to the problem at hand. Neither of them came up for air until Cabe walked back in the room with a hard frown on his face. He looked down at the ground as he waited for everyone to revert their attention back towards him.

"I just got off the phone with Cooper," he sighs, "she said there was nothing Homeland could do about the Doc. Apparently Caleb Smith from a few months ago had escaped prison earlier this morning. He has been threatening the release of more top secret government information if we make a move to bail Toby out of jail." Everyone groaned at the news. Of course there were strings attached, there always were when it came to that sort of thing.

"Is every bad guy out to get Toby or is that just me?" Sylvester asks with a tight frown as he glances back down at his computer screen.

"We need to solve this problem carefully; step by step. Or else we risk putting our country and Toby at risk," Walter responds, ignoring Sylvester's comment and collapsing back into his chair. He reaches a hand up to rub at his forehead as he thought about the potential outcomes.

Happy stays silent throughout the entire exchange and sits down on the couch with her hand resting on her abdomen. She was still struggling to process the whole thing. Just that morning Toby was making his lame jokes, attempting to lighten the mood with a few laughs. He had cheered up Sage that morning with tickles towards her side and a hat on her head. He gave Happy a deep good morning kiss, with a quick peck to her belly following not long after. Claiming he 'didn't want them to miss out on his love'. He was calm and collected when they arrived to the garage that morning, without a worry in the world. Now he was sitting in a cell waiting for his family to help. Of course a thing like this would be hard to process for anyone on the team, especially Sage. She would have expected to find her curled in a ball on the couch, ignoring the events of the day as if they hadn't even happened. Perhaps, even walking away from the matter altogether to avoid any emotional exposure, but she couldn't have been more wrong.

"First we need to find Caleb's location, I got a few sources we can go to to find more information. Then we need to find a way to stop the threat, but by then Barnes will probably have something else lined up. He's smarter than any of us gave him credit for. We need to find a way to prove my dad's innocence before that happens," Sage says, pacing back and forth from Toby's empty desk to Happy's with a finger to her chin.

Walter nodded along with her and he turns his attention towards his computer again as he begins to hand out the assignments. He had it all figured out now,

"Happy and Cabe, you're going with Sage. She says she knows where to get some information, try to get a location on Caleb or at least something that may help us locate him. Sylvester and Ralph, you two are going to dig into Toby's past. Try to find something to prove he's innocent, or at least something that could buy us a little more time. Paige, you and Colby will meet up with Cooper. Get a little more information on the leaks and if she has access to any type of communication with the threat forward it to me, I will be actively hacking into a private database for the government to try and learn more about this virus Caleb is using to access the information and try to override it." Walter says, looking up at each member as he hands out the assignments.

"Wait-wait-wait," Colby speaks up, stepping forward with a frown on his face, "I need to go with Sage, she's gonna need some backup with that Intel she's got," he says. Sage shoots him a look and crosses her arms over her chest defensively.

"It's fine Colby, you need to go with Paige. Besides you won't be much help with that arm anyways," Sage says with calm tone, but with a much more threatening gaze. He throws his hands up in defense. He knew when not to push her, he learned the hard way in grade school.

"Fine, but if I hear that something happens, you won't be leaving my sight again," he says, adjusting the sling supporting his injured arm, and shooting her his own glare.

Everyone was just about ready to head out towards their designated jobs until a tiny voice spoke up from Sylvester's desk.

"Me?"Aidan asked, swinging his hanging feet back and forth as he spins around in Sylvester's desk chair. Walter wasn't entirely sure he understood what was going on.

"Uhh… I don't know Aidan, you can stay here with Sylvester, Ralph and I," Walter answers, scratching at the side of his head. No one was quite sure at what the young genius was proficient at, the IQ test didn't provide much help either.

"What do I do?" He continues swinging around in the chair with a joyful smile on his face. Luckily Sage stepped in before Walter could give him an answer.

"He's actually pretty good with all the laws and the government stuff Walt. You could probably tell based on his outburst back in the courtroom. Either way, he could probably help find a loophole or something that could get us on steady ground."

Walter nods his head and turns in Aidan's direction. "You can work with Sylvester and Ralph then," He directs his attention to everyone else, "we don't have very long, let's do this as quickly as possible."

With that everyone was off to their job.

* * *

Cabe, Happy and Sage were sitting in the SUV, parked in an alley next to an abandoned building. Brick walls were on either side of them, with torn black awnings lining the alley leading to the rusted door at the other end. Neither Happy or Cabe knew exactly what Sage had in mind, or what exactly she considered to be a reliable source. They shared a look before returning their gaze back to the eerie looking alley, while Sage clambered to get ready in the backseat.

"Alright, I have my comms in. I'll be in an out in a jiff," she says, turning to open the back door and slide out, but Cabe's grip is the one that stops her.

"There's no way you're going in there alone kid," he says, giving her a her a stern look and tightening his grip on her upper arm. Sage retaliates with a deep throated growl.

"I don't know if you've forgotten, but just a few months ago this was my life. I know what I'm doing, now let me go," she says, tearing her arm from Cabe's grip with a final tug.

"I'm coming with you then," Happy says, unbuckling her seatbelt to get out, but Sage stops her before she could get to far..

"No! These guys don't know you, not to mention you're pregnant. If they get a look at you I don't know what they might do. They know me and they aren't gonna do anything stupid like try and hurt me, they know what I'm capable of, unlike you two apparently." She says with gritted teeth as she slips quietly out of the vehicle. When she exits Happy drops her head in her hands and sighing in defeat. The hormones and the stress were all starting to get to her. overpowering her hard exterior she's worked so hard to build, and letting her emotional side peek through for a short while.

"Look at me, I can't even take care of one kid," she sighs, with a shake of her head, "I can't take care of three on my own." She's on the verge of tears and at least Cabe is there to comfort her. She blinks and grits her teeth to try and suppress the inevitable waterworks for a little while longer.

"The kid's special Happy, you and I both know she'll be okay. It's just in our nature to worry about her," he answers, placing a comforting hand on her back, "and you won't have to do anything alone, we're gonna get Toby out of there no matter how long it takes."

"Toby would never let her get out if he were here," she answers. Her voice muffled by her hands.

"Well if he were here then there wouldn't be any need for her to get out. We're under special circumstances here kiddo. Sage just wants her father back and there's really nothing we can do to keep her from trying her best to bring him back."

* * *

Paige and Colby met up with Cooper and she explained everything to them. Although, it wasn't exactly what they wanted to hear.

"We got word that Caleb had escaped from jail earlier this morning. Apparently he simply walked out without any confrontation from the guards, we can only assume that Barnes is involved, considering the circumstances," she pauses for a moment and looks up at Paige. "Later we got an anonymous email, threatening to release our biggest government secrets all the way back to 1912 if we were to permit the release of Tobias from prison. I'm sorry, but we can't help you. If Homeland gets involved you can kiss the country's stability goodbye."

After the short conversation with Cooper, the pair climbed back into Paige's car with a sigh. No new information other than what Cabe had informed them of at the garage.

"If we can't get Toby out of this, I don't think Happy or Sage will ever be the same," Paige sighs, tightening her grip on the steering wheel. Colby only purses his lips in response.

"If we can't get Toby out, then Sage won't be sticking around for very long. She's going to try and go back to the way things were before, when her life was more stable and she didn't have to depend on anyone else for her happiness. We can't let that happen," Colby says, looking down at his lap.

Paige doesn't respond, she simply nods her head and locks her gaze back on the road in front of her. She didn't doubt a word he said.

* * *

"Sylvester, have you found anything useful yet?" Walter asks for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. He was starting to get a little impatient.

"Nothing yet," Sylvester answers with a sigh.

"Ralph?" Walter turns towards the younger genius.

"Nothing really… but did you know Toby got suspended from high school for blowing a trashcan up with a stick of dynamite?" Ralph answers. Both Walter and Sylvester answered simultaneously.

"Yes."

* * *

"Sage, it's been forever kid. How've you been?" Happy can hear a scruffy voice address Sage after she walked through the old rusted door, but all Sage saw was a familiar face. The loud clang of the door as it shut behind her startled her just a bit, it would take a while to get used to the dark and harrowing atmosphere that laid on the other side of that rusted door. She was quick to compose herself before she stepped into the lighted area of the room, into the view of the scruffy man.

"Nothing much Sam, but I'm looking' for Tom. Seen him?" Sage looks around the abandoned warehouse for any signs of her old friend. She can't spot anything that would guarantee his presence. Although, there was never any certainty that her friend was anywhere, he was good at covering his tracks.

"Nah. Haven't seen that bastard in a good three weeks. I think he got busted," Sam answered, rubbing at the scruffy beard on his chin. It reminded Sage of Toby for a moment, before she forces herself to refocus on the reason she was there. She rolled her eyes at the man and cocked a brow.

"Come on man, how can you not know where your own brother is? You're no better than James and Jeremy. What happened to you since I left?" Sage shakes her head in exasperation and looks back up at the stocky man standing in front of her. He did not have a welcoming presence to say the least.

"Hey now, no need to get feisty Little Spice, I ju-" Sage snapped at him before he could go any further.

"What'd I say about calling me that!?" She growled at him. Jutting a finger into his chest. Sam steps back a good distance and threw his hands up in front of him.

"Alright, chill. What's gotten into ya Spice? You disappear for 4 months and nobody can find ya. We weren't worried, but we were concerned. Even Jeremy asked where ya were a couple times he was here. You finally ditch us and find another bunch of crooks better lookin' than us?" He jokes.

"If you must know, yes I have. They treat me much better too," she says, "but what I really need is a location on Cal-" Sam interrupts her this time with a glare and a frown of his own. He takes a threatening step forward while he fixates his angry gaze on her.

"Whatcha talking bout Spice? All we ever treated ya was good, how can you go off and ditch us like that?" He didn't sound lighthearted any more, he was mad.

"It's not what you think it is Sam. It's Family, it's different," she says, "and my dad's in big trouble. So I really need your help." She looks up to see his confused expression.

"You got a real family now Spice?" He asks. Sage only nods her head and drifts her gaze back to the ground.

"Why didn't you tell us last time you were here. We woulda understood." He laughs.

"Last time I was here, I didn't really know they were my family. I met them 8 months ago and I was pretty positive it was just a temporary situation, that is... until I actually got too attached. Then later I was able to find that bastard responsible for my memory loss, which led to me finding my real dad. It all turned out real well." Sage smiled at the memory. Then, when realization hit her again like a hard rock, it falls back into a frown. She didn't need to go into a deep discussion about her backstory, all she needed was a location on Caleb.

"Well. When you gonna introduce us?" Sam jokes, "I think we might get along if your old man is already in the slammer."

"We aren't close like that Sam. Besides, they work for the Feds, you don't want anything to do with em." Sam's eyes widen comically and his mouth hangs open, exposing his row of rotten teeth he must have forgotten to brush as a child.

"Really Little Spice?! How could you do us like that," he takes another threatening step closer, but Sage stands her ground, "you gotta wire on or somethin'. Is that why you're really here?" He gestures towards Sage's body reaching out to grab her. Sage's response was a simple knee to the groin and an elbow to the face. He stumbles back a ways and groans.

"You know better than to threaten me like that Sam, you know I got people behind me and you know I'm not scared to lose you," she threatens. "Now let's get back to business." Sam stands back up on two wobbly legs and glares at Sage, but he keeps his distance this time. It didn't take long to learn.

"It's sorta embarrassing to be threatened by a 12 year old little girl. I gotta get used to it again kid," he glances back over at her.

"I'm actually 11, but that's besides the point. I need information on Caleb Smith. I got word that he got out of prison earlier this morning, I need a location on him as soon as possible." Sage says, pulling out a picture of Caleb from the pocket of her jacket and handing it over to Sam. He looks down to examine the picture, while he rubs at the sore spot above his eye where Sage had struck him.

"Sure thing Spice. Why the rush?" Sam asks, looking back down at her.

"That's need to know. Just get it done, you know how to reach me when you get some information." She turns to walk back out the door and she can hear Sam's last mutter before the door closed behind her.

"She even sounds like them Feds too."

She rushes back to the SUV and pulls out the comm as she climbs into the backseat. She glances at both Cabe and Happy's faces and they look more than just a little surprised.

"Little Spice?" Cabe asks, turning in his seat to look at her with an amused grin. Sage rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Let's not talk about that shall we." Happy ignored her and turned in the seat as well to ask her own question.

"You were associating with them while you were staying with us?" Was her only question, and she seemed pissed. Sage was quick to defend herself after getting a good look at her face.

"I only snuck out like 3 times, that's it. I promise. There was still some unfinished business I needed to take care of." She answered in a quick slur of words. Happy sighs and hangs her head in her hands again.

"Just… just… You're father is to never find out about this."

* * *

They weren't much closer to even pinpointing Caleb's location. Sage had stayed up all night in her room going through information she had gathered over the years, and Happy had a lot of trouble sleeping without Toby lying there beside her. She spent the whole night curled on her side, rotating the ring on her finger and smiling at the happy memory of his silly proposal. She was beginning to hate herself for being so cheesy and dependent on the stupid shrink.

She had woken up that morning from a terrible night of rest and exited her room to check on Sage to make sure she was ready to go to school.

She couldn't find her at her usual spot at the dining room table, or on the couch. So, she headed upstairs and cracked open the door to Sage's room. Sure enough, there she was, sitting at her desk typing away on her laptop with her old binder flipped open. Toby's hat sat on her head as she worked. She didn't even bother to look up when happy entered the room and her eyes were glazed over as she stared at the screen with a blank expression that mirrored Walter's when he was desperately working to finish a project by a certain deadline. She was down the rabbit hole.

"Sage!" Happy shouted, rushing towards her and shutting the laptop and flipping the book closed with a flick of her wrist after realizing her state, "you need to stop. Did you even get any sleep last night?"

Sage blinked furiously and glanced around her room, noticing the soft morning light streaming through her partially closed curtains. She pressed her eyelids shut and pressed the heels of her hands into them while gritting her teeth to get rid of the haze in her brain.

"I-I don't think so. I've just been so busy with trying to help Dad," she sighs, rubbing at her face some more. She paused and dropped her head into her hands. "Do you think he really did what they said he did?" She looked up at Happy with such a defeated look that Happy couldn't help but feel sorry. Her eyes were downcast and she pursed her lips as her eyebrows drew downward.

"No," she said, shaking her head, "have you even met your father? He'd never do such a thing."

Sage stands from her seat and hugs Happy around the middle, resting her head against her chest as she to runs her hand through Sage's soft hair. The curls she inherited from her father were starting to become more prominent rather than the loose waves that usually hung around her shoulders.

"I miss him already," she whispers into her shirt fisting it into her hands.

"Me too kid, me too," Happy answers, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, just like Toby did when either of them were upset.

They stand there for a couple minutes before Happy shoos her off to go get dressed for school. She heads off to the kitchen after that to get breakfast ready, something she hasn't done much of ever since she began feeling the effects of her pregnancy. Toby had been determined to take care of everything in the morning to give her extra time to sleep, something she dearly needed in this moment.

Sage eventually ventured into the kitchen with her dark hoodie and jeans, along with Toby's hat resting on her head like a prized trophy. She wasn't going to be giving it up anytime soon, and Happy had to admit that it looked pretty adorable on the young girl.

They ate their pancakes drenched in syrup with much more leftover than there ever was before. They clean up and grabbed their things to head out the door and they reach the garage with 20 minutes to spare, something they would never have been able to accomplish with Toby accompanying them. He was always one to procrastinate. It didn't matter how early he would wake up, he'd always find a way to be late.

Everyone was already there, ready to get on with the day. When Sage saw everyone bustling around the garage, talking on the phone, and the sound of the clickety clack of computer keys, she looks up at Happy.

"Do I have to go to school today? I can help Dad," she says, looking up at Happy with that face that looks too much like Toby for her not to say no to. She really should go to school, but she's not willing to say no to her, not with everything she'd gone through the previous day. She was really beginning to become a softy when it came to the shrink and his daughter, it didn't take much of anything to convince her to do anything with them anymore. Thankfully Cabe butts in when he hears her request.

"Listen kiddo, we all know you can help, but I think I'm speaking for everyone when I say that you should go to school. You need a distraction, and hanging around here all day is only gonna stress you more," he says, resting a hand on her shoulder, "you know we will do all we can to get Toby back here safe."

Sage's sniffle is barely audible as she nods her head, gazing down at her shoes and stuffing her hands in her pockets. Allowing the hat to fall in her face momentarily. She fixed it and looked up at all the sorrowful gazes directed towards her. She knew deep down that they would do their best to get her Dad back.

Sage spent the whole day moping around school with the hat on her head and her hands stuffed in her pockets. A sure target for bullies, but by this time of year they knew better than to mess with her. They had learned that the hard way.

Ralph and Colby followed behind her with their new friend Jett in tow. At least Sage's and Colby's friend, Ralph still wasn't very fond of him. Colby called it jealousy, but Ralph liked to think of it as a dislike for someone for no reason whatsoever

"What's up with Sage?" Jett asked, running a hand through his hair and gesturing his head towards Sage walking with a scowl in front of them.

"Nothi-" Ralph started, but Colby beat him to the punch.

"She's just worried about something. It's nothing you need to worry about. Go try talking to her, you might be able to cheer her up," Colby said with a wide grin, patting Jett on the back. Jett grins and jogs up to walk in line with Sage, nudging her with his shoulder.

"Wha- I thought you were on my side?!" Ralph whisper shouts, gesturing to the two in front of them. Colby fakes confusion, placing a hand dramatically over his heart.

"You said you weren't into her, I'm respecting your wishes about letting it go. Although, if you were to admit you have a thing for her, I'd be more than willing to help you out," he smirked, shooting Ralph a wink. He always had an ulterior motive, Ralph should have known.

"I-I-I thought it was obvious I liked her," he mumbled, hanging his head in defeat. Colby leans closer and cups his ear.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I said I liked her! Now will you help me or not?!" Ralph almost pleaded. Sending him a menacing glare when Colby laughs out loud.

"Of course little man," he laughs, "here's step 1…"

* * *

A couple hours later Happy's phone vibrates from her bench, where she was angrily smashing things as everyone else worked on their parts of the case. She grabbed it and pressed it to her ear after she answered the call from the unknown number.

"Hello?" She asked rather harshly, she was in one of her moods again.

"Are you the mother of Sage Curtis?"

"Yes. Did something happen?" Happy immediately panicked. Her mind jumped to the worse possible scenario.

"Yes, Sage came in here about 5 minutes ago with a few staples in her hand. She is requesting to come home." Happy groaned, she knew exactly what happened, there was no need for anyone to explain.

"Let me talk to her," Happy grunts, throwing her wrench on her desk and crossing her free arm above her abdomen. Paige looks up from her own station to throw her a look. Sage's voice eventually speaks through the phone.

"Hello?" She didn't sound at all pained.

"Sage," Happy answered, allowing the anger to be heard in her tone, "did you or did you not staple your hand on purpose to come back to the garage?" Paige's eyes widened in surprise from her desk, before returning back to the case files. Pretending that she was paying absolutely no mind to Happy's conversation.

"I did, but that's not the only reason. Some kids were pissing me off today, and my patience was wearing thin. If I stay here much longer I won't be surprised if I get suspended for 3 weeks for breaking their noses. They were making fun of my hat," her voice drops to a saddened whisper as she speaks through the phone. Happy's face falls as she begins to realize the extent of the situation.

"Alright, I'll send Cabe out to pick you up, just hang tight." Happy hung up the phone and sighed, dropped her head in her hands once again. Her elbows rested on her workbench and she dug the heels of her hands into her eyes, she had a pounding headache and her back was throbbing. Paige noticed her discomfort and stood from her desk and cautiously approached Happy's work station.

"Hey Happy," she started out, "is everything okay?"

"No! Sage just stapled her hand on purpose so she could come home, and she threatened to break a kids nose because they were making fun of her father's hat. I don't know how to control my own emotions right now, let alone control Sage." She looked up at Paige for a moment, before scowling and returning back to organizing her tools. There was no use in trying to explain feelings to someone when she didn't even know what exactly she was feeling.

"It's alright Happy, soon enough Toby will be back and everything will be like this never happened." Paige tried for a smile, but she received a grunt instead.

"If it wasn't for the stupid shrink, I wouldn't even be feeling like this right now. I'm too dependent on him, and now that he's gone, I'm miserable." Paige's smile dropped and she glanced around the garage before returning her attention back to Happy.

"Happy… he makes you happy, he brings out the best in you and you bring out the best in him. In my opinion, you're one of the best fit couples I've ever met, you can't give up on this once in a lifetime love so quickly. You guys are going to get married and you're going to have a beautiful family that's all your own. Just keep it together and we will get through this." Paige says, patting Happy's shoulder once in reassurance before heading back to her desk.

When she left, Happy sat back in her chair and thought about what she said. Then a small smile emerged from the corners of her mouth and she called out for Cabe.

* * *

"I don't think stapling your hand was worth getting out of school kid," Cabe grunts as he pulls out of the school parking lot. Sage's proud smirk formed at the corners of her mouth.

"It was worth seeing the horrified looks on everyone's faces. Ralph's was priceless," she laughed, looking down at the hand the nurse had bandaged up during her short stay. She remembered the exact moment she decided to walk up to the teacher's desk and push the stapler down on her hand. Ralph's expression was of pure horror as he realized what she had just done. She told the teacher she was going to the nurse's office and he didn't even try to stop her as she walked out the door.

She readjusted her hat as Cabe rounded another corner. She couldn't help letting the proud grin slip onto her features after the stunt she pulled, this would be one of the only times she could have gotten away with that. If Toby had been there, she would have gotten an earful already. Cabe glances over at her gazing out the window and he tries his best not to laugh.

"I do have to say, that is a very good tactic for getting out of class. I'd advise not doing it again though. I don't think Happy can take another phone call like that." He chuckled.

"Hey, you're the one who made me go to school today," Sage retaliates with a raised brow. Cabe glances at her with a knowing grin.

"I know, and that's why I'm taking you somewhere special."

Cabe pulled into an empty spot in front of the county jail, he looked over at Sage in the passenger seat. Her mouth hung open and the excited glint in her eyes gave away her excitement. She unbuckles her seatbelt and scrambles out of the car in a hurry, almost tripping over her own feet in her frenzy to exit the vehicle. Luckily, she catches herself and fixes the hat, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waits for Cabe. She bit her lower lip as she tried her best to hide her animated smile. Cabe laughs and throws an arm around her shoulders, leading her towards the front entrance of the jail.

"I called in a favor. I was hoping you'd appreciate it." Sage removes his arm draped across her shoulders and grips his hand. Taking a leap ahead in an attempt to pull him along behind her.

"Well duh! Now would you hurry it up," she grunts, pulling at his arm. He laughs, picking up his pace to match hers.

They enter the building and go through the standard safety procedures. After several fails of making it through the metal detectors Sage sheepishly admits the multiple staples that are still lodged in her hand underneath the bandage, hoping it would fool the guard. Cabe rolls his eyes and grumbles about taking her to the hospital as the guards lead them to the visiting quarters. Unbeknownst to him, staples don't often set off metal detectors.

"Stay here kiddo, I'll come get you in a second," he says, releasing her hand and stepping around the guard to enter the brightly lit room. She stands on her tiptoes to gaze into the room through the high window. She can barely see the round tables set randomly around the room. She spots her father sitting in the far corner with an orange jumpsuit and his head in his hands. She drops back to her feet and presses her face into the brick wall with an impatient groan.

"Hey Doc. How you holding up?" Cabe asks, taking a seat across the doctor with a worried frown. Toby looks up at Cabe and shoots him a cocky grin.

"Fantastic. I got one of those tempur-pedic beds in my cell, not to mention the delicious five course meals they serve here," he answers sarcastically. His face drops into an unamused frown. "Life sucks Cabe. I've seriously been thinking about flushing myself down the toilet and I haven't even been here two days."

"Never said this place was a luxury hotel Doc," Cabe answers with an eye roll of his own, "just be glad that you aren't in actual prison yet."

Toby groans. "Oh yes, now tell me Cabe. Have you guys been working to get me out of here, or have you just been having movie marathons without me. Both seem rather probable."

"Stop being such a jerk Doc, the team is working day and night trying to find a solution. Try and keep a positive attitude," Cabe says, folding his hands in front of him.

"How can I? My soon to be wife is probably stressed to no end, which isn't any good for the twins. Not to mention my own daughter probably thinks I killed four people when I was just a few years older than her." Toby grunts, falling back into his chair.

"She doesn't think that Toby," Cabe rolls his eyes, "she's just worried about you."

Toby's face softens for a moment and he looks up at Cabe. "How's she holding up?"

"Well, today she stapled her hand so she could get out of school to come back to the garage-" Cabe is interrupted by Toby's sudden reaction to his statement.

"She what?!" Not long after his outburst the door to the large room swings open and Sage came running in, with the guard not far behind her. Calling out for her to come back with an irritated tone.

"Get back here you little bastard," he calls, rushing into the room after her. Sage throws her head behind her for a short looksy at the guard before turning back to Toby in front of her. He stood from his seat and she ran right into his chest, wrapping her tiny arms around his waist and pressing her face into the orange jumpsuit he was wearing. Toby shoots an angry glare at the guard.

"Call her that again and we're gonna have some serious issues," Toby wraps his arms over Sage's shoulders as he maintains eye contact with the angry guard. That's when Cabe steps in.

"Doc, it's not very smart to be threatening a guard," he gives Toby a look then turns his attention back to the guard, "please excuse her, she's just eager to see her father."

The guard grunts in annoyance and adjusts his jacket before spinning on his heels and exiting the room. The other guards stationed around the room watch him leave before turning their attention back to the inmates and their visitors. Cabe sighs and reverts his eyes to the two across the table and can't help but smile.

* * *

"What do you mean she stapled her hand!?" Colby questions, as he tears off his shirt and throws it in his gym locker. He grabs his gym shirt and pulls it on over his head before slamming the door of his locker in frustration.

"I mean she walked up to the teacher's desk, grabbed the stapler and stapled her hand on purpose," Ralph says, attempting to untangle himself from his own t-shirt. Colby absentmindedly pulls it over his head in one swift motion and throws it in his locker.

"Why the heck would she do something that stupid?" Colby complains, leaning up against the wall as Ralph continues to get dressed into his gym clothes, surrounded by the rowdy boys in their locker room.

"I don't know dude, but what she did was lit. She's freaking amazing. She just slammed that stapler down on her hand and everyone was like 'seriously'," Jett jumps into their conversation and Ralph rolls his eyes. He had been getting on his nerves more so than usual.

"All I know, is one minute she was working with me on the class project then the next she was walking down the hall to the nurse's office." Ralph finishes getting dressed just before their coach calls for them to head to the gym. Both Colby and Ralph stay silent as Jett continues to blab on about Sage and the weird things she had been doing recently.

"I mean, when I texted her the other day, she-" Colby cuts him off with a glare.

"Wait! You've been texting her?" he asks, narrowing his eyes at the boy. Jett shrugs his shoulders and shoots him a lopsided grin.

"Jealous?" He smirks, and Colby's frown deepens. He already wasn't in a good mood that morning. Luckily, Ralph jumps in before he does anything he might regret.

"No he's not jealous, he's probably just worried about what Toby would do to you when he ever finds out," Ralph fibs, shrugging his shoulders. He couldn't help but be proud of the way Jett's smirk falls into an anxious frown.

"Who's Toby?" He asks. Colby chuckles and Ralph continues with his little white lie.

"It's her dad. He's an ex-boxer, plus he just went to jail for murdering four people. If he ever finds out someone was 'texting' his daughter he would go absolutely beserk," Jett's face pales and Ralph couldn't help but continue. "Oh, and don't tell Sage we told you. If she finds out, she'd probably get mad and tell her dad. None of us really want to find out what would happen after that."

Jett gulps and nods his head slowly, while Ralph and Colby try their best to stifle their laughter. Coach calls out the teams for the day and Jett runs off to his side of the court. Ralph sticks to Colby's side.

"Dude, that was absolutely amazing. The best part was that you weren't even lying about any of it," Colby laughs, grabbing a dodgeball and hurling it at his closest target with his free arm after the coach blowed the whistle. He was able to still play dodgeball even with a bad shoulder. Ralph grinned and moved to the right to dodge a bright red ball flying towards his face.

"So step 1 is done, what's step 2?" He asks, glancing over at Colby.

* * *

A loud clash of metal sounded in the garage and every head in the room turned to Happy's work station. Her shelf had broke and all the tools had spilled onto the floor one after the other. She threw her hands up in frustration and clenched her teeth to hide the stream of curses that were threatening to escape. She settled with chucking the wrench in her hand at the shelf and a shout of irritation directed towards the collapsed metal.

"You piece of trash!" She shouted after the wrench met its mark, leaving a wrench sized hole in the center. Her nostrils flared and she clenched her fists at her side before storming off. Her teeth were still clenched tightly together and she stormed out of the room as fast as she could before anyone could see the tears streaming down her face. That final collapse of the shelf had been enough to send her spiraling into an unwanted flurry of emotions. She had barely been able to keep it together for the day, but now she couldn't hold back anymore and she was in for a big meltdown.

Two days without Toby felt like an eternity. She wasn't being a sap, it was just so difficult without him being there to support her and Sage through all the stress, and now she was left to try and comfort Sage when her nightmares would start getting bad again, she wasn't used to that. Sage needed Toby, she needed Toby, the twins needed Toby, the whole team needed him. It was as if the room were empty without him making one of his obnoxious jokes. Yet, there was nothing she could really do about it to get him back.

She slid down a rusted beam and hid her face in her hands, she let the tears come, she didn't try to stop them this time. She couldn't do any of this without him, she needed to get him back. She sat there for a solid 5 minutes sobbing quietly into her hands, without receiving the usual comfort she received from Toby when she was having a hormonal breakdown. Instead, there was Paige, sliding down to sit beside her and wrapping an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"It'll be okay Happy, you need to trust that he will get out. We always find a way, we just need to find a different approach. That's all," Paige whispered, moving her arm so she could rub Happy's back. Happy ignored her comment and let all her pent up thoughts spill out. Who better to tell than Paige?

"Paige what if he doesn't get out and I get stuck with raising three children all on my own. I won't be able to help them get through their nightmares or tuck them in at night while telling them a bedtime story, I won't be able to make those lame dad jokes, or-or be there for them when their heart gets broken. Those were all the things Toby was supposed to do. How am I supposed to tell them that their father went to prison for the murder of 4 people that he didn't even commit? How am I supposed to do any of this without him?" She asked with a sniffle.

"Happy," Paige sighed, "first of all, if anyone could raise three kids on their own it would be you. You may not realize it now, but you'll be able to do all those things for your kids one day and Toby won't have to be the only one comforting them after a nightmare. You already do such a great job with Sage. If you really think you're stuck than I don't know what to tell you except for the fact that you're more capable than you think. Toby will be home before you even know it and then you two will raise the best genius family this world has ever seen. Besides, you and I both know that those baby hormones are making you a bit dramatic," Paige smiles over at her, but Happy just shoots her a glare.

"I'm being dead serious Dineen. How am I supposed to do any of this without Toby being here?" She looked over at Paige and dried her cheeks.

"Even if things do go wrong, you will still have us to lean on Happy. The whole team will be here to support you through this. I promise."

* * *

"I told you to wait at the door," Cabe groans, turning back towards the two with a sigh.

"I got tired of waiting. You should have been faster," she retaliated, her voice a bit muffled from Toby's jumpsuit. Toby smiled down at her and took a seat back in his chair. Sage clambers up into his lap and curls into him, while Toby weaves a supportive arm around her back to stabilize her.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Sage shrugs and curls her fists around his suit. She was going to take advantage of any opportunity that came her way. Toby notices the white bandage around her hand and he narrows his eyes before slowly uncurls her fingers from his shirt pocket. She hides her face from him as he examines the poorly wrapped hand.

"Do you mind explaining yourself?" he asked, beginning to slowly unwrap the bandage. Sage retracts her hand and holds it against her chest where he can't reach.

"I stapled my hand," she whispered, gazing down at the hand herself. She picks at the edges of the wrapping absentmindedly and Toby smiles down at her despite his disapproval of her actions. He presses a kiss to the top of her head and returns his attention back to Cabe, slowly rocking back and forth with Sage still settled in his lap.

"Are you gonna give us any clues to help you?" Cabe asked him. Toby shook his head and pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

"I found this on my bed after breakfast, it's from Barnes. He's got intel all throughout this place, and he's probably got control of these cameras as well, I still don't know how much of a threat he is, but I'm not chancing anything until I'm sure it's safe to talk." Toby says as Cabe skims over the letter.

"You're going to have to find some way to inform us Toby, cause right now, we're at a dead end," Toby's gaze falls back down to Sage curled in his lap.

He plucks the hat off her head despite her protests and places it on the center of the table. He nods towards it and Cabe narrows his eyes at him.

"The best I can tell you is how Barnes got the information. The only person I ever told any of this to was Amy. I was young and stupid and I trusted her with information I shouldn't have. Barnes must have caught onto the rift between her and I and used that to his advantage to get information out of her. Unless he has some weird spy type thing going on, she's your best bet to get more info about this." He subtly nods towards the hat again and Cabe cocks his head to the side in confusion.

"I understand," Sage pipes up, grabbing the hat from the table and flipping it over in her lap. She runs her fingers along the inside seam and over the unnatural bulge in the center. Toby grins and presses another kiss to her head.

"You're so smart sweetheart. You must get it from me." He laughs and turns his attention back towards Cabe as Sage continues to mess with the hat in her hands.

"Sage knows what I'm talking about and please be really careful with Barnes, he may be locked up now, but he's got lots of dirty cops on his side as far as I can tell. I underestimated him, which resulted in me being here, and trust me, it's not all that exciting."

The three of them sit and talk, eventually Toby reverts the conversation back to Sage, asking how she was doing and how school was going. Despite the fact that it had only been two days. She tells him about the kids teasing her because of the hat and Toby frowns.

"Don't listen to them sweetheart. It doesn't matter what they think, just be you. If they can't accept you then I guess they'll just have to miss out." Before they could continue the conversation the guard from earlier interrupts them.

"Visiting time is over Agent Gallo," he says. Sage panics when Toby stands from his seat, shifting her out of his lap. She latches onto his waist again and looks up at him.

"Please don't go Daddy," she whispered. Toby saw the the tears shimmering in her eyes and he gave her a soft smile. He sat back down and held her arms length away. He cupped her cheeks and wiped away the tear that escaped.

"I'll be out before you know it Bug. Do you know how I know?" He asked her. She shook her head and he curled a finger under her chin to lift her eyes to meet his.

"It's because of you sweetheart. I know you and the team will get me out of this, so don't worry about me. I just need you to do what you do and get me out of here." He pulls her head towards him and places a quick kiss to her forehead, "if I didn't know any better, I think you already have a plan." Sage's tears dry and she smiles up at him. He lets go of her and she takes a reluctant step back so the guard could lead Toby out of the room. Cabe places a hand on her shoulder and guides her out of the room as well.

"Why don't we go get some ice cream kiddo, and maybe you can explain to me what exactly is going on."

As soon as Sage hops into the passenger seat of the car she opens the glove box and pulls out her knife that she most definitely did not carry around on a regular basis. She situates herself in the seat and places the hat on her lap. Cabe is just in time to see her stab the blade into the hat. She carefully maneuvers the blade up and down before sliding it towards her. The fabric ripped and Cabe watched with a dropped jaw as she slid the knife around the top of the hat. She grunted in annoyance before pulling the knife out and flipping the hat over in her lap. She gently presses the blade down around the edge of the bulge inside the hat.

"What the heck are you doing kid?" Cabe asked, pushing the key in the ignition and turning on the engine.

"I am trying to find whatever he hid in this hat," she grunts, closing the knife and ripping at the loose fabric lining the inside of the hat. She peels it back and grins, pulling out an old poker chip from beneath the fabric. She looked up at Cabe and held up her prize triumphantly. He shook his head in exasperation and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Unbelieveable"

* * *

"So, tell me again how this works," Cabe says from across the picnic table as Sage happily licks her chocolate ice cream cone. She holds up the chip in front of her face and examines it.

"I don't know exactly how this pertains to getting my dad out of jail, but he said that it would help. That's what we have to figure out I guess. Hmm," she takes another lick of her ice cream and flips the token over between her thumb and forefinger. Cabe watches her with an amused smile and hands her a napkin that was stacked over at the corner of the table. She stuffs the token in her jacket pocket and takes the napkin from him.

"Thanks for the ice cream Cabe," she says. She wipes the chocolate from around her face and takes another big lick.

"No problem kiddo, but you still got a little…," he points to the side of his mouth with a grin. Sage's eyes cross as she tries to get a look at the mess that was on her face. She lifts the napkin and scrubs at the chocolate.

"We need to get back to the garage to tell everyone what we found," she says, standing from her seat with ice cream in tow.

"Not so fast kid. There's no way we're getting in my car with that cone in your hand. One bump and that thing will make a mess of my leather seats." He shakes his head and gestures for Sage to take a seat again. She huffed, but did as she was asked and took a seat.

It didn't take long for her to finish the ice cream after that. She shoved the rest of the waffle cone into her mouth and jumped from her seat again, running towards the SUV parked not very far away. Cabe chuckled and followed her, but not before grabbing a couple napkins for the mess she made of herself.

She bounced in her seat the entire ride back to the garage and she tried her best to keep her sticky hands off of the leather seats Cabe was oh so worried about. They arrived in just under 10 minutes and Sage didn't wait for the car to pull to a complete stop to jump out. Cabe yelled at her, of course, for being reckless, but she didn't stick around long enough to hear the rest of his thoughts on the matter. She threw open the door and ran inside with a big grin on her face. Sad to say, no one else looked quite as happy.

Colby, Ralph and Aidan had gotten out of school and were gathered around the kitchen table having their after school snack. Walter was at his desk doing who knows what on his computer. His face was completely drained of any color and Sage wouldn't be surprised if he had forgotten to eat that day. Thankfully, Paige was there to somewhat keep him out of his own head, and force him to eat and drink a little something before he passed out. Sylvester was passed out at his desk, cradling his head in the crook of his arm with his finger still hovering over the keyboard of his computer. Lastly, Happy was slouched over her desk, twirling the ring on her finger around with her thumb. It fit her perfectly.

When they heard the door behind her swing shut they all looked up from what they were doing, except for Sylvester. He was still asleep. Happy turned to her and she glanced down at Sage;s bandaged hand. She rolled her eyes and stalked towards her.

"Next time you need to get out of class, just fake sick or something. There is no need to injure yourself." She says, placing her hands on her hips as she looks down disapprovingly at Sage. Sage pursed her lips and kept her mouth shut, if she's learned anything in the past few weeks, do not argue with a pregnant lady. She doesn't say a word as she shoves her hand in her pocket to retrieve the chip. She pulls it out and holds it up for Happy to see.

"I found it in the hat," she said with a smile, holding up her father's treasured hat. A few good stitches and it would be wearable again, she made sure to not mangle it to no return.

Happy took the chip from her hand and lowers her brows as she studied the front and back of the chip. She flipped it between her fingers and grunted in annoyance before handing it off to Walter who had already joined them by the door at that time. He took it from her and raised it above his head, squinting at it. There was nothing out of the ordinary to be worried about, it was simply a twenty year old poker chip.

"I don't think this will help us with anything. Thank you for trying though Sage," Walter pushes the coin back into Sage's open palm. Her eyebrows crease at the small disk in her hand before looking back at Walter.

"No! This will help, I know it will," she insists, holding the coin back out to Walter.

"Sage, I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can see on the chip. It is probably just a superstition your father was into a few years ago. There is no way to tell that this provides any sort of clue to getting Toby out of jail," Walter says. Sage glares at him.

"There's no way to say it doesn't either. We have nothing to go on at this point and my father wouldn't lead us on a wild goose chase with a stupid chip. I know this is what he's talking about," she says, holding up the chip to Walter again. Walter takes it this time, but gazes down at Sage with a curious look.

"What do you mean by that?"

Sage looks over her shoulder at Cabe. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to tell anyone what he had done for her or not. Cabe nodded his head, giving her permission to explain.

"Cabe took me to see him after school. I know he was talking about the hat!" She stomps her foot for emphasis, ready to break out into whatever tantrum would be needed to suade Walter on the matter. That's when Cabe stepped in to join the conversation.

"Toby explained some stuff to us…"

* * *

30 minutes later and the team was still having no luck finding anything. Sage sat at the table fiddling with the special pen Sylvester had given her. Colby and Ralph were in a heated discussion across the table, speaking in hushed whispers, but she didn't pay any mind to them. She was trying to concentrate on what the chip could possibly have anything to do with helping Toby.

"I don't know how this is going to help the matter," Ralph whispered to Colby from behind the large textbook he was reading.

"Trust me, I know her better than anyone. Just be stern with her, I'll be your wingman, go for it," Colby grinned. Ralph groaned and dropped the book to the table and glanced over at Sage with her feet propped up on the table. He looked back over at Colby one last time with such a pitiful expression that Colby almost felt bad for him, but not quite enough.

'Go' he mouthed, jutting his head in Sage's direction. Ralph cleared his throat and dropped his usual calm tone to one of annoyance.

"Sage, what in the world are you doing?" He sighed, shooting a glance at Colby. Sage turned her gaze towards him and raised her brows.

"Huh?"

Ralph fell into the act, almost as if it were natural. Maybe his teenage sass was finally starting to kick in.

"I asked you what in the world you're doing. A few months ago you'd be running around the streets looking for clues or at least something. Now, you're just sitting here looking like a depressed sack of potatoes. Why aren't you doing anything?" He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair to sell the act. He gave Colby a low five beneath the table when Sage wasn't looking with a smug grin on his face.

Eventually, Sage's frown morphed into an amused smile and she threw her head back to laugh.

"Oh, you two have no idea what I did do you?"

* * *

Toby has been staring at the stone ceiling of his holding cell for the past hour. He had nothing to do, and his overactive imagination was driving him wild. He needed something to occupy his thoughts. Maybe a book, a quick game of solitaire, maybe even a cliche tv show that he could unravel within the first 5 minutes. He needed something, anything.

His first night was fine, he spent the majority of his time figuring out how in the world Barnes had got the information he did, and how in the world he could prove his innocence without being spied on by the evil doctor. Eventually, he figured it out, he figured most of it out. How Barnes knew, what exactly he had planned and also how to bypass the security he had entailed. He had a lot of time on his hands that first night, plenty of time to figure out what he needed to. His only problem was how he could convey the newfound information to the team without Barnes catching on. He would somehow have to access a computer in order to find out exactly how Barnes was trailing him, and if he could find a private network to communicate with Walter and the rest of the team without being spied on, then he could have a chance of getting out of there. There were a lot of factors that needed to be considered though.

He pursed his lip in frustration before digging in his pocket for the stray piece of paper he had swiped earlier that day. He needed a visual, something solid, where he could view everything at once. It's how his brain worked. He felt the edges of the paper and the rustle it made when he pulled a bit out of his pocket, but then he felt something else poking through the fabric. He dug deeper and pulled out a the best gift he had ever received. It was a comm, a beautiful piece of technology that he had only began to appreciate at this very moment. He thought back to his interaction with Cabe and Sage and laughed to himself, of course Sage had something planned.

He glanced around to make sure no guards were passing by and he fitted the comm into his ear.

"Hello?" He whispered. He couldn't help but grin at the familiar voice on the other end.

"Geez Dad, took you long enough."

 **I hope this was worth the wait :) It might be a while till my next update.**


	2. Chapter 2

TTWM 2

Toby grinned and glanced around the holding cell. His gaze lingered on the small black camera in the corner of the room and his happy smile fell into a frown. He shifted his weight and blocked his left side from the camera's view, he's been getting much more paranoid lately. Ever since he received that letter from Barnes lying on his cot he had been very on edge, afraid that Barnes was more than capable of tracking his every move. His gaze flickers one more time towards the camera in the corner before speaking in a hushed whisper.

"I knew you were up to something bug," Toby sighed, "I could see it on your face, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what in the world you were planning." Toby lets a small chuckle escape and allows another grin to form on his face as he makes himself comfortable on the cot in his cell.

"Well, I was getting kind of sick of playing by the rules. It's not like any of these goody two shoes would do something stupid without you here to provoke them. Even Walter is doing things by the book," Sage answered, trying her best to disguise the giddiness in her voice into annoyance. It was hard to do, considering her urge to shout and leap around the garage in excitement.

"Well these are very special circumstances," Toby smiled to himself. "I would love to sit and chat with you sweetheart, but is there anybody there for me to… you know."

"Not really, unless you want to talk to Sly. Happy and Cabe went to look for Amy and Walter and Paige disappeared to go do something about the chip in your hat. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, I was waiting for you to find the earpiece." She could hear him sigh on the other end.

"I'm not even going to begin questioning how in the world you got away with that, but you can start by filling me in with what you guys have found."

Sage spends the next few minutes explaining to her father what exactly had occurred while he was away. She left out certain details, such as her 'friend' Sam that she had reached out to in order to find a location on Caleb. That was still her main concern, because even if they were able to get Toby out at that point, then Caleb would go through with his threat and release the information that Homeland is oh so worried about. Without finding Caleb, it would be almost impossible to get her father out without risking the security of their country. Toby already knew of the situation, so there was no use in explaining it to him again.

Ralph and Colby had since then moved on to another location to let her speak privately with Toby. They also wanted to have their own private conversation.

"You knew!" Ralph accuses as soon as they were out of Sage's hearing range, crossing his arms over his chest. "How in the world did you know?" Colby shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I didn't know 'exactly' what she had planned, but I knew there was something going on in that head of hers." Then that smirk grew on his face as he continued to speak, and Ralph grunted in annoyance. "I know her better than anyone Ralph, it's very easy for me to tell when there is something going on with her."

Ralph contorts his features which could only be described as a pout as he steadies his gaze on the older boy in front of him.

"I still don't see why you had me say all that to her, when you knew how it would turn out," Ralph says, dropping his gaze to his shoes. He felt so embarrassed and defeated, worried that he had made a fool of himself in front of his 'crush'.

"Not to worry little man. The key to that step was to boost your confidence. You gotta be confident and persistent with Sage. Use Toby and Happy for example, if I am not mistaken, it took a lot of grovelling and convincing on Toby's part for Happy to ever consider going out with him." Ralph nodded his head in confirmation. "See! All it took was a little work on Toby's part and Happy fell for him like a rock." Ralph squints his eyes at the odd comparison, but decided to just go along with it.

"Alright whatever," Ralph rolls his eyes, "what's the next step?"

"I have a bad feeling about this Cabe." Happy frowns and crosses her arms over her protruding belly. They are parked in the hotel parking lot where Amy was currently residing. Apparently the divorce with Quincy hadn't left her with much of anything besides a handful of cash.

"Me too kid. Maybe it's best if I go solo while you stay in the car. That way no… yelling or unneeded violence occurs." Cabe shoots a sideways glance at Happy.

"Fine," she grumbles, "as much as I would love to waltz in there and smack her for what she did, I think it is in Toby's best interests for you to go alone."

Cabe gives her a quick, reassuring pat on the shoulder before exiting the vehicle and jogging up to the main entrance of the hotel. Happy pouts and slouches back in the seat as she waits for Cabe to come back. She tried anything to occupy her thoughts for more than 30 seconds, but every attempt she made failed. She tinkered with the radio system in Cabe's SUV, she even messed around with her laptop a bit, but nothing seemed to satisfy her strong urge to engage her active mind in something worth her time. That's when she noticed a lone figure exiting the hotel with a bright pink and purple suitcase trailing behind her. She rushed out the lobby doors and took several glances back to check if she was being followed. Happy strained her eyes to get a closer look at her face, and it didn't take much for her to recognize the face of Amy Ex-Berkstead. Happy's mouth twitched up into a scowl and she reached for the handle for her door. She didn't even hesitate, or think about the possible repercussions, she simply threw the door open wide and marched towards the woman with a newfound strut in her step. The anger was boiling inside her, and she was going to try her very best to keep her cool and avoid any unneeded violence, as Cabe had put it.

"HEY!" She called when she was within earshot. The woman whose name shall not be spoken in her thoughts looked up in surprise. She immediately recognized Happy and her eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened as she quickened her steps in an attempt to reach her car before Happy could reach her. Happy quickened her pace as well and she gritted her teeth in frustration while laying a protective hand over her abdomen.

Amy was able to reach the car before Happy and she popped the trunk with her key fob. She tried to stuff her large suitcase into the space in a hurry, but Happy was there before she could fit it in.

"Where are you off to so fast huh?" Happy huffed out. That short burst of speed had drained a large amount of her energy. The lack of sleep along with her pregnancy did not equal a very fit and energetic Happy.

Amy straightened her back with a poised head as she gave the suitcase one last annoyed shove before slamming the trunk closed.

"What's it to you?" She gave Happy a short once over, allowing her gaze to linger momentarily on Happy's belly.

"What about the fact that you ratted out your ex-fiance and left his three children without a father?" Happy attempted to pull the guilt card, and it seemed to work, judging by Amy's shifted expression.

"What?! What happened to him?" She almost seemed genuinely concerned. Happy was sure to exaggerate the movements of her hand rubbing along her abdomen. She dropped her gaze to the ground and pulled every trick in the book to at least look saddened. With Toby's help she was becoming a very good actor.

"Thanks to you, he won't get to see his children grow up, let alone be born. Now I am left all alone to raise three children on my own. It's all because you were selfish and you wanted to get back at him because he wouldn't let you destroy the life he had spent so many years building." Happy gave a fake sniffle to sell it, and she couldn't help but be a little prideful at her wonderful acting skills.

"I never meant for this to happen!" Amy cried, her hands flying to cover her teary face, "I just wanted to scare him a little bit, maybe knock some sense into him."

That was all Happy needed. She dropped the act and lifted he gaze to glare at the woman in front of her.

"Great, now that you have fessed up, tell me exactly what happened. Who you told, how were you approached and when this all happened." Happy dropped her hand from her abdomen and settled them on her hips glaring over at Amy as her expression continued to get more distressed by the second.

"I-I don't remember. This guy just came up to me after I stormed out of that garage. He was super nice and everything, and he asked me why I was so upset. Eventually I just told him everything. I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Amy's eyes began to shine with tears. Happy raised a brow at her as she continued to crumble in front of her.

"Calm down blondie. Toby is fine, but now that you've confessed, we need the full story. What exactly had Toby told you, don't leave out any important details."

"Toby!" Sylvester scolded with an exasperated sigh. Sage had finally handed over the com to Sylvester so he could work to find the solution. It didn't take very long for Sylvester to get annoyed with the man, threatening to tell Happy about some event that had happened in the past few months.

Sage laughed as Sylvester got continuously more annoyed and left them to it. Spinning on her heel to join Colby and Ralph quietly arguing about something behind the stairs. She kept out of sight and snuck up behind them. Aiden was busy eating grapes out of the bowl Paige had gave him before she left that morning. He didn't pay any attention to the two older boys arguing in front of him, he was much more interested in the grapes.

"Come on dude, it won't be that hard," Colby laughed. Ralph simply crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"You know, I'm starting to think that you just agreed to help me to get a laugh at out it. I bet most of these steps are for your own amusement-" Sage's curiosity got the best of her and she butted in.

"What steps are we talking about?" She grinned. She watched in confusion as Ralph's face paled and his jaw dropped. Thankfully, Colby was there to speak up for him.

"I'm giving him some pointers for gym class," he easily fibbed, with a simple shrug of his shoulders. Ralph looked up at the older boy with a thankful smile, then turned back to face Sage.

"How is Toby doing?" He asked, changing the subject back to something likely to better catch Sage's attention.

"He's doing good," Sage said with a nod, "He's still pretty sure Barnes is keeping a close eye on him, so he can't tell us much. He said that he'll find a way to actually communicate with us eventually."

"That's good to hear, but I still feel that a jailbreak would've been a good idea," Colby said with a laugh. Both Ralph and Sage rolled their eyes at him.

"You still don't understand that there would be major repercussions if we were to even attempt to break Toby at of jail. Not to mention what Caleb and Barnes would have done in response to our attempts," Ralph argued with a tired sigh. Colby frowned at him.

"It was still better than any of the ideas you were coming up with. I mean seriously. Hacking into a satellite? That's way too much work-" Ralph was ready with a retaliation, but Sage cut them both off.

"Cool it ladies, you're both pretty."

They each shot her a look and they heard the resounding clank of the garage door opening and closing. Sage jumped into action and raced back into the main area of the garage. Walter came rushing in with a stack of papers in his arms, while Paige came following after with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hey Walt," Sage greeted, following him over to his desk, but he ignored her and laid the papers onto his desk before taking a seat in his chair.

"Waaalt," she tried again, standing right in front of his desk with her hands firmly braced against the edge. Yet still, no answer.

"HEY WALTER!" That sure got his attention. He almost leaped out of his seat in surprise, and eventually his familiar frown grew on his face.

"What do you need Sage? I'm trying to find a way to get into contact with your father," Walter scowled after the surprise eventually wore off. Sage grinned at his comment and rolled her eyes.

"If you want to talk to him so much, just ask Sylvester for a turn." Walter gave her a quizzical stare, before turning to look over at Sylvester who was currently arguing with Toby quite passionately about who knows what over the comms. Sage watched as the truth finally dawned on him and he jumped to his feet, rushing over to Sylvester to take the comm for himself.

"Toby! You have quite a bit of explaining to do."

Happy sits back in her seat in the SUV, waiting for Cabe to return, after her confrontation with Amy. She was able to convince the blondie to speak on behalf of Toby at the hearing, when the court held his trial. She told Happy everything she was looking for, anything that would prove Toby innocent. What she had told Happy definitely cleared everything up, and why things looked so bad for Toby in the beginning. Eventually Cabe arrived back at the van with an irritated scowl while he climbed into his seat.

"I couldn't find her." He scowled, closing the drivers door with a bit more force than what was really necessary. It made Happy feel all the more proud of her accomplishment.

"Good thing I chased after her when she came running out the back doors. I got the info we needed, not to mention the special tracking hardware that I sneaked into her purse." She smirked as she held up her phone to fall into Cabe's view. He watched as the small blinking dot moved slowly along the screen and he couldn't help but grin.

"Great job kid!" He laughed happily, starting the engine.

They drive back to the garage to meet back up with the team and share what they were able to accomplish. It didn't take long to make it back with Cabe's driving, and before Happy knew it, she was rushing into the garage with her phone in hand. Cabe following close behind her. The door slams shut behind them, and they come to an empty garage, except for a smug looking Sage lounging on the couch, with Colby, Aiden and Ralph playing a slow game of cards on the coffee table at her feet.

"Where is everybody?" Cabe directs the question to Sage while he looks around at the various desks to see the evidence that both Paige and Walter had returned from wherever Walter had dragged them both earlier that day.

All four of the kids point up at the loft without a word and Cabe can't help but roll his eyes as he gestures for Happy to follow him up to the loft to meet with the rest of the team. Happy shoots an unsure look over her shoulder at the smug girl on the couch as she heads up the stairs after Cabe. When they step into view of the other three adults, Walter looks up from his laptop and glances at Happy before speaking into the earpiece he's wearing.

"Yeah, Happy and Cabe just walked in," he started to remove it from his ear while rolling his eyes. Before he fully detached it he spoke into the device with an exasperated tone. "Yeah yeah I was just about to give it to her." He continues tapping away on the keyboard while he stretches out his arm to hand the earpiece to Happy. Paige sees the way Happy stares at the earpiece being offered to her, and she when she finally takes it from Walter she looks extremely confused. Suddenly, Paige grabs Walter by the elbow and hauls him off the couch. She waves for Sylvester and Cabe to follow her down the stairs, which only seems to confuse Happy further.

They clear out, and Happy shoots Paige a look as she watches everyone leave. She wasn't sure why Paige had everyone leave, but she seemed to know something that Happy didn't.

"Who is this?" she asked in annoyance. There were much more important things on her mind that needed to be solved as soon as possible, and this unknown caller was a setback to that goal. At least, that's what she was thinking before she heard the voice of the caller on the other end.

"Hey sweet pea." His familiar voice rang through her ear and she found it difficult to find her voice, "I miss you."

While Happy was upstairs, Cabe shared what Happy had told him about Amy during the car ride to the garage, soon after, Sylvester took over the tracking of Amy to make sure she wasn't meeting with anybody that might prove that she was working for or with Barnes still. At this point, anyone could be suspected, it seemed to be an unending line of people that had some sort of affiliation with him. It was the only lead they had that could possibly help them.

Sage listened in on their discussion with interest, keeping her distance so she wouldn't get in the way and so she could also participate if she wanted to get involved. She already had her own plan in place, the only reason she has yet to share her thoughts with the others is to avoid any conflict. She's tried her best to keep her previous life in the past where it should stay, but in the past day or two she's beginning to get a bit reaquainted with the way things used to be. Her connections were still reliable and the chances she had at finding Caleb was much better than any chance the team had at this point.

She taps her foot impatiently before pulling out her old flip phone from her jacket pocket. It had been awhile since she had last used it, but at this point, it's the only hope she really has. Her instincts must be spot on as well, because she sees the screen light up with a new message notification. She grins and pulls her knees near her chest and curls herself up to block out the other distractions so she can focus on the fact that she might just be one step closer to finding her father. She flips it open and gazes at the message, she couldn't help the wide smirk that grows on her face as she stands from her seat on the couch; ready to share.

Happy's heart was racing, and she had to take a moment to catch her breath and sit down before she fell over. The stupid hormones were getting the best of her again, the babies were beginning to get in the way of everything recently.

"Sweetheart? Are you okay? Don't freak out on me now," his voice was whispering in her ear, but he wasn't really there with her. It took several moments for the reality to sink back in. She hadn't been able to speak with him since the trial day when he was dragged away from her and the rest of the team.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, I'm just so happy to hear your voice," she cringed at the cheesy comment, but the fact that it made her feel warm inside made her smile. She was becoming a softy, and she couldn't really say she hated it.

"Of course, my voice has that uplifting spirited tone you know," he joked. She could almost picture the wide grin on his face, but that image was soon ruined by the orange jumpsuit that blurred into that image in her head. Her smile falls into a deep frown, and she takes a seat on the couch. Even his twisted humor couldn't make the situation any better.

"Dear," she replies with gritted teeth, "you have some serious explaining to do. You have put the team in a very difficult position, not to mention me, your daughter, and the other two that have yet to be named." She was angry, but apparently Toby was unable to realize that, even with his Harvard degree that he speaks so highly about.

"Oh yes, I was thinking about that," he exclaims, "what do you think of the name-"

"Toby! This is serious. You better explain yourself right now, or we are never playing 'dress up' again." Her threat seems to get his attention.

"I'm sorry Happy, I should have told you before, but you're always so disappointed when I talk about my old gambling adventures, and it's hard to talk about this particular one Happy. I've only ever told one person, and I should have never told her. It was a mistake. I'm so sorry." She can hear it in his voice, something that was rarely heard in his tone. He was afraid, genuine fear, no witty remarks, no walls, and no defenses. Toby was never very raw with his feelings, and now that she thought about it, Toby didn't express himself very much. She just assumed by the amount he talked that he was always willing to tell her what he was genuinely thinking, but she assumed wrong.

"Just tell me what happened Toby," she said calmly.

"I was… fifteen. I came home from Harvard for a short visit and my mom wasn't wanting anything to do with me at the time, so I fell into spending some quality time with my dad. Money was a little tight, and he was more than a little drunk when he came up with the plan to rob the casino," he paused, and Happy didn't say a word as she waited for him to continue.

"For some reason I went along with it, and I helped him formulate the plan. It wasn't that hard, I mean the casino wasn't even that heavily guarded. It was a simple job. Anyways, it took about two days to get everything all set and then we were ready to go. I hacked the cameras and spliced the tapes. I had the real footage playing and recording on my laptop while we were inside. I'm not going to get into all the details of the heist, but I will admit that my plan was genius, besides the fact that my partner was my drunk father. I should have realized he was drawback, I could have easily got the money without even alerting the authorities. But that's not what happened and things went south pretty quickly. Before we knew it, security had us surrounded." Happy stays silent on her side of the line.

"Sweetheart," Toby almost begs, the silence was worrying, and since he wasn't able to see her face it was hard to determine whether she was genuinely upset with him or not. "I'm sorry Hap, I should have told you earlier."

She rubbed at her nose and sniffled just a bit before covering her face with her hands.

"I miss you Toby," she whispers, curling into herself on the couch. She doesn't care about the fact that he hadn't told her about what happened. She understood, she kept her MARRIAGE a secret, she knew she had no right to be upset with him.

"I miss you too sweetheart. You have no idea," he whispers back. Happy snaps at him.

"Of course I got an idea of what your feeling! I'm sitting here grieving for no reason whatsoever. It's these stupid hormones, I've cried more these past two days than I have in the past 20 years. You may be the one in jail, but me and your daughter are the real ones suffering here. It is not good for her, she's acting… different Toby." Her somber mood was soon replaced with her usual annoyance and worry.

"I know sweetheart. I should be home soon, and we will raise the most beautiful genius family this world has ever seen. Sage will be back to normal in no time and I will love the four of you till my dying day." Happy grits her teeth trying to keep the tears, she's become so well acquainted with, at bay.

"Sage and I have just been so miserable, she's distant. She needs her father, I don't think I can do much to help her at this point expect be there for her." She sighs and falls into the couch, wrapping her arms around her growing waist.

"I am positive you are doing a great job Hap. I would expect her to have this reaction, this isn't something new to her, and it's definitely not something I ever wanted her to experience again. I want to keep her as far away from her past life as I can, and at the moment, I'm not doing a very good job of that." There's a little static playing in the background as Toby spoke, she could barely make out the last few words he spoke. "Let's not talk about sad things right now, I only have a few minutes before I have to go and I want to make the most of the time I have with you." Happy couldn't help but smile through the tears.

"You're saying your 'friend' Sam found a location on Caleb?" Sylvester asks with wide eyes as Sage finishes off her exciting announcement.

"Yep, he's sending me a location right now," she grins. Even despite the uplifting news, Cabe was still very wary of the news. He didn't trust this 'Sam' guy

"How much do you trust this guy kid? If we send Homeland agents out on a wild goose chase, Caleb will get wind of it and it will make it much more difficult to find him." Sage glares at Cabe, clutching her phone in her hand.

"He knows better than to cross me. I don't necessarily trust him, but I trust that he has enough common sense to not lie to me. This is the only lead we got Cabe. Sly can check out the location before we send the tip into Homeland if that will make you feel better," she suggests, softening her glare only slightly, she was angry, but she did understand Cabe's worry. She forwards the location to Sylvester so he can try and track down Caleb with the new information. Cabe nods his approval and sits down on the couch Sage had just vacated earlier.

"Wait wait wait," Paige says, planting her hands on her hips and directing her motherly gaze to Sage. "How exactly is this 'friend' of yours getting their information." Sage rolls her eyes and groans in annoyance.

"He's got connections that I would rather not come into contact with again. Most of them thankfully think I'm dead. Sam's just my messenger, I'm not willing to risk showing my face to them again." When she finishes with her very blunt explanation heads are turned in her direction to give her confused looks. She shrugs her shoulders in response to them.

"Don't start judging me now. You all know very well that my past is anything but normal. Just do me a favor, and never tell my dad about this."

"Like father like daughter," Cabe chuckles.

"He's there!" Sly shouts excitedly, "we found him! Yes!" He pumps his fists in the air triumphantly and laughs before clapping his hands together and going back to examining the content on his computer. Everyone swarms around his desk, while Cabe dials for Cooper with a wide grin on his face.

"We did it guys! The Doc's comin' home!" Colby shouts excitedly.

"Someone's gotta tell Happy," Ralph pipes up, with an equally excited grin. Sage throws her arms around his neck and squeezes him. He freezes in place, and Colby kicks him on the back of the leg softly enough to get his head on straight. It clears his head just enough to reciprocate the celebratory embrace.

Aidan comes running around the corner like a marathon runner, skidding to a stop and spinning in three quick circles before freezing in place and staring at Sylvester's computer screen. He watches with wide eyes before excitedly giggling, and running around in circles again. Sage releases Ralph and catches Aiden by the arm and looks over at Sylvester.

"Did you give him his medicine this morning?" She asks. Before Sly can even answer Aidan speaks up excitedly.

"Nope!" He laughs, before running off into the back of the garage once again. Sly's face pales and gives a sheepish grin as Sage turns to look at him again.

"Hey," he says, throwing his hands up beside his head, "I just saved Toby. You can't be complaining." Before she can get a word in, he dashes off after Aidan.

Paige laughs in amusement before spinning on her heels to head up to the loft and inform both Happy and Toby about the exciting news. Walter runs after her like an eager puppy while Cabe heads outside to talk to Cooper. Leaving Colby, Ralph and Sage by themselves.

Colby grins happily. "This calls for a celebration!" Ralph's eyes widen and he shakes his head.

"No! We don't want to jinx it. Let's not celebrate until Toby is right here at the garage." Sage laughs at Ralph's serious tone.

"Don't tell me your superstitious." Ralph frowns in annoyance.

"No, I've just been with Scorpion for a while now, and every time, without a doubt, something always goes wrong when you think everything is going right. I'd just prefer to avoid any more casualties that may occur. I'm just trying anything to avoid it at this point."

Sage quits her laughing and nods along with him, while Colby jokingly knocks on the Sylvester's wooden desk.

That night, everyone is gathered in the kitchen, enjoying the dinner that Paige made for them. The four kids pull up folding chairs around the table while the adults take the regular seats while they eat their meals. When everyone was about done with their meals, Cabe stands from his seat and clears his throat, drawing the attention of the rest of the team.

"So team, we did good, I'm sure Toby appreciates what we've done for him," he pauses and grins at Sage, "I got off the phone with Cooper earlier and she confirmed that if they are able to apprehend Caleb, Homeland is willing to release Toby from jail until his hearing. After that though, if we do not find a way to prove he is innocent, there is nothing Homeland can do."

"Well, we already know Toby is innocent, so we shouldn't worry about anything bad happening. Besides, if Toby is there to help us it will make it much easier," Paige grins, "let's just enjoy dinner."

Everyone agrees and she brings out the dessert much to everyone's surprise. Colby grins and helps himself to a very generous portion of pie.

"Why in the world do you need that much pie kid?" Cabe laughs as he Colby shovels the food in his mouth, "you've been eating so much lately, I can hardly keep up with keeping the fridge stocked."

"Sorry," Colby mumbles through a mouthful of food, "I just have to gain as much weight as I can if I want to make the football team next year. I might as well start now."

Cabe smiles proudly and Walter rolls his eyes, muttering 'jocks' under his breath. Colby looks up from his plate of food to shoot Walter a look.

"You wanna go Walter?" He jokes, standing from his seat in a defensive stance. Walter sputters out a response and ends up dropping the forkful of pie on his pants. Colby laughs and falls back into his chair. Everyone laughs along with him as Walter rushes to wipe away the excess food before it can leave a rather nasty stain. Unfortunately he was too late and Paige can't help but chuckle while pulling Walter to his feet.

"Go change your pants, lay these out on the bed so I can get the stain out later." She laughs as Watler continues to mutter and rub at the stain on his pants with his old napkin.

Eventually Walter grumbles and stomps up the stairs. When he's out of earshot, Sage bursts out laughing. Colby chuckles along with her.

"I sorta feel bad now," he laughs.

Happy and Sage make it home later that night in high spirits. They drop their things at the door like they usually do and Sage curls up on the couch with a contented sigh.

"I feel so… relieved," Sage groans. Happy smiles and watches as Sage collapses on the couch. When Paige and Walter had come up to tell her the news she felt a large weight lift off her chest. Day by day, she realized how much she depended on the annoying shrink, just a couple days without him had affected her more than she was willing to admit.

"Me too kid. I'm sorry you had to go through all that. I'll be sure to give your father a stern talking to when he gets back," She smiles at Sage and ruffles her hair. Sage laughs and pats down the frizzy mess Happy had made atop her head. Happy was about to head over to the kitchen, but Sage called out for her before she could make it very far.

"Before you guys knew who I was, what was your plan?" Sage asked, rubbing her hands together nervously and tucking her feet up underneath her on the couch.

'What do you mean by that kiddo?" Happy asks, sitting down on the couch next to her.

"If you never met me, do you think life would be easier for you? Did I get in the way of your plans together? Cause like, you stood in to be my mom before you guys were even engaged. I can't help but feel that you were sorta forced into that roll because of me. You were still happy just being together, then I sorta came in and disrupted all that." Sage was so sincere with her words, but Happy couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Where is this even coming from Sage?" She was able to calm her laughter when she sees Sage's frown deepen.

"Well I don't know. I'm so happy to finally have a family, but I've never really took time to question how I've affected everyone else."

Happy pinched her, and Sage jumped in surprise. She rubbed at the stinging sensation on her arm. "What was that for?"

Happy groaned in exasperation. "You are just as oblivious as Walter I swear! You're the daughter of the world's best behaviorist for crying out loud, how in the world did you ever even reach the absurd conclusion that your presence has a bad effect on anyone." Sage rolled her eyes at her outburst, and Happy was quick to continue.

"Listen hear kid. I guess I'm gonna spell it out for you since you can't seem to ge it through that thick skull of yours. You are by far the best thing that has ever happened to Toby… and me. Sure, it came as a surprise a first, but that doesn't mean it was a bad surprise. It took some getting used to, but you're a pretty decent kid." Happy grins and pushes her so she falls into the couch. "Now get that self-doubting butt upstairs and take a shower."

Sage couldn't help but grin as she scurries upstairs like Happy had instructed. Happy watched her go then kicked her feet up on the coffee table with a smile. She grabs the remote and settles on a fairly decent show, folding her hands over her growing belly and relaxing into the couch with a comfortable sigh. After the days events unfolded she's felt a whole lot better. Toby was supposed to be coming home the next day, relief flooded through her and she closed her eyes, allowing herself to simply dwell on the fact that she didn't have to worry about being on her own again. The only thing they had to be wary of, was Barnes. He was the only threat at this point.

When Sage returns from her shower, she runs down the stairs dressed in her comfy pajamas. She jumped over the back of the couch, landing next to Happy, and curling into her.

"Feeling better?" Happy asks, surfing through the channels once again. The show from earlier ended not very long ago, and it was becoming quite difficult to find something that wouldn't completely bore her. She felt Sage nod her head against her shoulder in response to her question.

"Yeah, just a little drained from today."

"Speaking of today's events," Happy began, "care to share with me a little bit more about this Sam fellow?"

Sage grunted in annoyance and sat up.

"He's just an old acquaintance. He was around when Dee was murdered; one of her informants actually." It wasn't exactly the answer Happy was looking for. It was obvious that Sage was holding back from explaining things further, and she didn't push for the truth. She understood what it was like trying not to remember certain things and certain people. It was part of Sage's past, and when Sage wanted to talk, that's when she'd listen.

Sage groaned as the light streaming through her curtains hit her directly in the face. She was so exhausted, and she wanted nothing more than to curl further into the warm blankets and go back to sleep. She rolled away from the bright light and grinned to herself as she readjusted herself to get more comfortable. It didn't take more than 30 seconds for realization to dawn on her and her eyes snapped back open. She leapt out of bed in one swift movement and ran across the room. She paused at the door for a moment and turned her head to the side to glance at the clock on her bedside. It was already 8 in the morning, both she and Happy had slept in. She threw open the door and almost tripped as she hurried down the stairs.

Happy was in the kitchen, still dressed in her pajamas, tinkering with something at the dining table. She had a smile on her face and Sage could barely see the soft nodding of her head in rhythm with the music playing in the background. Sage stops in her tracks, looking very small in the large pajamas she had grown to adore.

"Um, you know Dad's comin' back today right?" She asks after the initial shock wore off.

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with him, he said he'd probably be at the garage within the next couple of hours. He still has to go through all the paperwork, then Cabe is going to go pick him up." Happy says, she didn't look up from the small project she was working on and Sage was curious enough to peek over her shoulder to see what it was.

"Is that the hat?" She asks, when she spots the fedora lying in front of her. She was currently attempting to stitch back up the fabric that Sage had torn through to get to the chip inside.

"Yes it is. I sort of feel bad, he said it was his dad's hat." Sage's face falls.

"If I woulda known, I would have been more careful."

"Don't worry kid, what you did is going to help us prove he's innocent during his trial. Since we found Caleb though, Toby will be here helping us prepare." Happy glanced up from her work to shoot Sage a reassuring smile. "Why don't you get some breakfast and get dressed so we can be at the garage when he gets back."

Sage does as she says and gets ready for the day. By the time she's made her way back down the stairs she finds Happy ready to go, right by the door. Holding Toby's hat in her hands, and with her bag slinged over her shoulder.

"Ready to go kiddo?" She asked when Sage met her at the door. Sage nodded enthusiastically and Happy smiled while putting the hat on Sage's head before opening the door. Sage talks her ear off the whole ride to the garage and Happy couldn't help but realize how much Sage was becoming like her father. Perhaps he was having a bit too much of an influence on her, she just wouldn't stop talking and Happy wouldn't have been able to get a single word in even if she wanted to.

They reach the garage and everyone is in just as high spirits as they were, even Walter was a bit excited that Toby was coming back. They went through there regular routine, but the day was going by infinitely slower than usual, especially for Sage. Even with Ray there to entertain them, all four of the kids were getting impatient. Even cool and collected Colby was getting a little antsy.

"When's he getting here?" Ralph asked after two hours of waiting.

"I'll call Cabe and ask him what's taking so long." Paige says, giving her son a quick kiss on the head before returning to her desk to call Cabe. She returns a few minutes later with a small frown and Sage's stomach dropped about 20 stories. 'Please God let it be nothing bad'.

"Cabe says that the transfer hasn't gone through. Toby's free, but they won't let him or Cabe leave the premises until they get direct contact with Homeland. It's going to be a while until he can come home." Paige says. She glances around at the disappointed frowns and watches as Sage stomps off into the back of the garage. Aidan was also able to process the situation, and he didn't take any liking to it. Anyone could tell that he was beginning to miss his Uncle Toby.

As Sage stormed off to get some time alone she muttered under her breath in frustration. She had gotten her hopes so high that she would be able to see him that day, but Ralph was right, when things seemed to be going good, things always turn bad. At least he was still being released, she just really wanted to see him. It hasn't even been close to a week and she still missed him more than she's ever missed anyone. Maybe it was just one of those circumstances, but she was pretty sure it wasn't normal for a girl to miss her father as much as she did after only a few days. At least she'll be able to see him, hopefully sooner rather than later.

Happy and Sage made it home later that night. After Paige had informed the rest of the team of what was happening everyone's hopes seemed to have fallen and the garage returned back to its gloomy state.

Sage didn't even bother to curl up on the couch, she trudged up the stairs with her head bowed down. She didn't say a word to Happy as she locked herself away in her room. The mechanic watched her go and didn't try to stop her. They both understood that Toby was going to be home soon, but they were still a little down about the fact that they weren't able to see him just yet. Happy definitely couldn't blame the young girl for hiding away in her room, if she were in the same position she would probably do the same thing. She took a seat at the kitchen table and twirled Toby's old fedora in her hands. She just sat there mindlessly twirling it for who knows how long before she heard Sage's bedroom door slowly creak open and her tiptoes down the stairs. A half grin sort of splits across her face as she watches Sage quickly descends the stairs. She hugged a fluffy pillow to her chest, and pressed her nose into the soft, white pillowcase. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she ran across the room and flew onto the couch, snuggling underneath a blanket and curling into the pillow. She reached for the remote and turned on the TV. Happy decided to leave her alone for the time being, both of them needed time to themselves.

Eventually she fell asleep on the couch with the remote clutched tightly in her hand. Happy sort of gave a half smile and stood from her seat in the dining room. She took the remote from Sage's hand and turned off the TV then rested her hand on the young girls head and smiled. She didn't want to wake her up just to send her up to her room, she looked so peaceful sleeping on the couch with the familiar pillow tucked closely to her chest. Unfortunately, Happy really wanted to go to sleep and she wasn't willing to let Sage sleep on the couch the entire night. She stirred and Happy was preparing to shake the young girl awake when she heard a soft knock on the apartment door.

She gazed curiously at the door, it was almost 9:00 at night and she couldn't help but wonder who in the world was knocking on their door at that time of night. She carefully readjusted Sage's blanket so it was fitted snugly around her shoulders while the soft knocking continued.

"Jeez! I'm coming!" She whisper-shouted. She didn't want to wake Sage up just yet, and she was a bit aggravated that someone was at their door at this time of night. She unlocked the door and swung it open. "What do you wa-" That's when she got a look at who was on the other side of the door.

"T-T-Toby? You're here!" She watched as a large grin split out across his face.

"Surprise!" He wrapped her up in a hug, pulling her close to his chest and pressing a kiss into her hair, "I missed you so much Hap."

Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and she pressed her face into his neck, she wasn't ready to say anything just yet, she was too overjoyed that he was actually there. He pulled away for just a moment to cup her face in his hands. Neither of them said a word as they stood in the doorway of their home. He leaned in and pressed a warm, soft kiss to her lips. She pressed herself closer to him and smiled, it had already been too long since she felt his body against hers. Happy hated it, but everytime he kissed her it was almost as if he casted a spell on her body. Before him, she had never met anybody that had that effect on her, he's somehow turned her into a cheesy hopeless romantic, of course ruining her serious image.

He pulled away from her after pressing one last kiss to the tip of her nose. He grinned down at her and wrapped his arms around her in another hug. She didn't say a word, she was so caught up in the moment. Eventually he released her from his hold and stepped inside the apartment.

"Where's my baby girl?" He asked, looking around the apartment for the familiar blondie. Happy smiled as she remembered the sleeping genius.

"She fell asleep on the couch. I was just about to wake her up and send her to bed when you knocked on the door." Happy answered, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the couch with a soft smile. "She's exhausted, she hasn't been sleeping very well lately."

Toby kneeled down beside the couch and ran the back of his hand over her soft cheek with a smile on his face. He watched as her eyes slowly started to flutter open, both he and Happy grinned as Sage's eyebrows creased in confusion. She opened her eyes and blinked away the blurriness she could have sworn was there.

"Um…" her eyes darted around rapidly in confusion. Happy let out a small giggle and Toby chuckled in amusement.

"Hey baby girl." At the sound of his voice her eyes widened and she sat up so quickly she almost caused the 'bashing of heads'. Luckily, Toby was quick enough to move out of the way.

"Daddy!" Sage shouted, throwing herself from the couch and into his arms. Sending him flying backwards onto his butt with Sage's arms wrapped her arms around his neck. He grunted as he landed rather harshly on his backside, but was quick to wrap his arms around the young girl.

It was good to be back.

 **A/N (VERY IMPORTANT!)**

 **This chapter will be the end of the continuous storyline, the next few will be just fluffy one shots. I know there are so many unanswered questions and a lot more I can do with this storyline, but it's getting very difficult to write it, hence the long waits for new chapters. Who knows though, if you guys really want I might eventually try to pick it back up again. From now on though, it will be mostly fluff.**

 **I will only be writing the suggestions submitted to me, I've already received a few so if you really want to see certain interactions or events or even AU prompts, I am willing to give it a try. It will not be taking place chronologically, so really anything goes.**

 **I am really sorry if I have disappointed anyone with the sudden changes, but if you have any unanswered questions about anything, feel free to ask them in the comments and I will answer them at the beginning of the next chapter the best I can.**

 **Hope you guys have enjoyed it so far and I'm really sorry for the long wait, I seem to be getting hit with writers block a lot lately.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Requested by guest and musiqueismyjam1041. Thank you so much for your suggestion. Now get ready for the RAGE**

 **4 years later...**

"Sage! Over here!" Ralph waves at Sage from the closet in the back of the garage. She arches a brow in confusion and steps into the closet to join Ralph. He shuts the door behind her, encasing them in a darkness before he switches on the overhead light to expose his mischievous smile.

"There's the birthday girl!" He grins. Sage rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest.

"You have gotten so cocky in the past 4 years. I don't know if it's Colby or my father that has influenced you too much." Ralph's grin dropped and he pursed his lips. Dropping his head and clasping his hands behind his back. He toed the ground with his shoe. Sage took note in his sudden change in attitude, he wasn't one to usually switch between happy and nervous so quickly.

"Well...we're both sixteen now so I was bound to gain more confidence eventually," He muttered quietly before his grin slowly returned and he straightened his shoulders so he was once again standing at least a foot taller than Sage. "But to be fair, Colby put me up to this…and Cabe as well." He pursed his lips, "they've become very um...insistent lately."

"About the whole Rage thing?" She rolled her eyes and smirked across the small room at Ralph, "I gotta admit - it's not the worst idea they've had. I think Cabe's just needed some more excitement in his old age so he's switched career paths to matchmaking. Do you remember when he tried setting up Meghan and my brother Mikey on a mini date. That was hilarious, Walter went berserk." Sage laughed at the memory. Just picturing the way Walter's face reddened so quickly, running down the stairs when Paige had reported that their 'daughter was on an adorable little date'. When he reached the small table Cabe and Aidan had set up for them he swooped the young one into his arms and carried her off, and by the time he was out of earshot everyone was cracking up.

"Yeaah, that was a little ridiculous. Meghan was only two, but Colby and my mom were all for it." They both laughed and laughed, but their was still that large elephant in the room and neither of them really wanted to bring it up. Even with their emotional progression through the years they still struggled with this particular topic, as does every other person on the planet. It had been about four and a half years since Sage was reunited with her real family and ever since then both Ralph and Sage had become so frustratingly stubborn to admit their feelings that it got to the point where everyone knew of their feelings except for eachother. Everyone was always watching their every interaction as if it were a lifetime show, making things all the more awkward. The only one even remotely against the idea was her father, which was to be expected from him and his overprotective tendencies.

Eventually the silence had become way too much for either of them to bear, so Sage bravely spoke up.

"So um… what exactly have you guys planned for my party this year. It better not be anything like last year."

"Well, Toby has kind of sworn me to secrecy so I can't really tell you." Ralph shrugs his shoulders and glances down at his feet for the millionth time. It falls silent again and both of the young geniuses were beginning to question whether it was time to escape the small space or not. "L-listen Sage, um, I-I want to tell you something." He paused and took a deep breath. He couldn't see the way Sage's face reddened and her eyes widened. She knew exactly what was about to go down. 'Oh crap'.

"Ralph you don't have to-"

"No, I need to. It's not healthy to keep secrets from my best friend." He took another deep breath and closed his eyes before releasing it again. "I-I…" He gazes over at her and his breath hitches when he meets her dark brown eyes. "I..." he breathes slowly, trying to find the right words, or any words for that matter.

"Screw this!" He grumbles surging forward and pressing his lips to hers, letting out all of his frustration as he held her face between his hands. He waited for her to respond to his touch before he pressed her any further, but she was hesitant. Which worried him, but that worry was soon cast away when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, returning his fierce kiss with just as much fervor. When she pushed him against the wall of the closet he let out an embarrassing squeak in the short moment their mouths separated. She found his lips not long after and giggled against his mouth, placing her hands on his cheeks before slowly pulling away. They were breathing hard and much closer to each other than they had ever been before. Ralph cleared his throat and slowly snaked his arms around her waist.

"What I was meaning to say was… I really really like you Sage. A lot. More than I've ever liked any-" He didn't get the chance to finish whatever it was he wanted to say because by that time Sage had had enough of the whole talking thing. It was time for action. She held his face in her hands and pressed their mouths together in a hard, forceful, yet innocent kiss. It made him dizzy, but not dizzy enough to not respond. He tightened his hold and groaned. The warmth of her body pressed against him combined with the coolness of the hard bricks behind him made an interesting sensation flow through his body. That's when the door swung open, wide open at that. They sprung apart, only to be faced with a very unhappy Happy.

"Ralph, I thought you said this would only take a few minutes. Enough with the frisky business, it's time to start the party." She didn't seem to care about the fact that she had walked in on her daughter kissing a boy. Neither of them could speak, their voices seemed to be stuck in their throat. Happy just rolled her eyes at them in amusement and started walking away before she spun back around with a grin on her face. "You know, this is exactly how we caught Walter and Paige at our wedding-"

"Mom! Seriously?!" Sage growled out. Happy threw up her hands in defense and walked away, leaving Ralph and Sage standing in the closet with pink cheeks and labored breaths.

"Sooo, should we go?" Ralph asked, breaking the awkward silence hanging in the air.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sage grinned and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the closet and back into the garage. All the way up to the roof where Sage was expecting to find the rest of the team, but nobody was there. She dropped Ralph's hand and walked out onto the middle of the roof, half expecting everyone to jump out and yell surprise, but there was no one.

"What's going on?" She spun around to face Ralph with a crease in her brow. Ralph grinned, walking up to her. He seemed to be doing that grinning thing quite a bit lately.

"Well, Toby came up with the idea to make a high-tech scavenger hunt. Everyone has been working for the past week putting it together." He watches as Sage's dull expression splits into an excited grin. She bounces on her feet and squeals, which surprised him, because he has never heard her squeal before.

"This is exactly the type of thing I wanted. No parties, people, cake, or balloons, this is perfect, absolutely perfect." She bites her lip and steps closer to Ralph, slowly lowering her arms over each of his shoulders and grinning up at him. He had grown a significant amount over the past four years and Sage was finding it more and more difficult to stand eye to eye with him.

"I have a feeling that you had some say in this as well." She whispered into his ear, laying her head on his shoulder. She tried to keep from laughing at the way Ralph awkwardly responded to her advances. He cleared his throat before he was able to give her an answer.

"W-well um, Toby wanted to do another big party for your sweet sixteen, but I kept reminding him o-of what you would want. I know you don't really like people, b-but the scavenger hunt was all his idea." Sage laughed against his neck and Ralph could literally feel the tips of his ears burning and he didn't dare think about the condition of his cheeks.

"Thank you," she whispered before pulling back from him and shooting him a knowing smile. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. She spun on her heel and placed her hands on her hips as she examined the contents lounging around the roof for any clues, while Ralph desperately tried to calm down, taking in deep breaths to calm his racing heart.

Throughout the day Sage found clues all across LA, leading her to a park, museum and even to her school. The hunt had her searching all across the city. Ralph new she was reaching the end of the hunt when she received the last clue underneath the dining room table of Cabe and Colby's house. She groaned when she finally solved the riddle because she had literally just went in a huge circle for no apparent reason.

"It's just leading me back to to the garage! What was the point of this?" She asked, crumbling the small slip of paper in her hands out of frustration.

"The point was so everyone else could finish setting up for your party. This is just the beginning birthday girl." Ralph grins and throws and arm around her shoulder, dragging her out of the house to head back to the garage. Ralph hops in the driver's seat of his mom's car, heading off to the final stop.

"Ralph just texted me! They're on their way!" Colby shouts from the ladder. Happy is beneath him, trying to keep the contraption stable as he finished hanging the fairy lights. Across the roof Toby fumbles with whatever he was doing and ends up falling on his backside.

"Ooo, that hurt much less 5 years ago," he whined as his youngest daughter laughed hysterically beside him.

"Daddy needs to be more careful," young Riley cooed, holding out the tool he had dropped moments before. Toby groaned and stood up before stretching his back and taking the tool from Riley's offered hand.

"Thank you sweetheart," he says, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead, "now, where's your brother?"

"He's down with Aidan and Meghan," she says, pointing to the door across the rooftop leading to the downstairs.

"Alright, you go down there and wait for Sissy to get here," he instructs. The young genius nods her head excitedly and skips off towards the door. Before she reaches it, the door swings open and Walter and Cabe step onto the roof carrying a precariously large cake decorated with all the various things Sage enjoyed. Riley eyed the cake hungrily before retreating downstairs.

Colby descended the ladder and helped Happy fold it up and lean it against the wall before gathering around the table where the cake was gently being laid.

"Well Daang! That's a nice cake." Colby comments with a satisfied nod of his head.

"It better be! That nut case spent more on that cake than he did on my anniversary present." Happy grumbled from the sidelines. Toby huffed in frustration.

"You're the one that told me not to buy anything that cost a lot of money!" He argued.

"I know! But that doesn't mean you have to spend a ridiculously large sum of money on a freaking birthday cake as compensation. We already spent enough money on her present as it is!" Happy growls out in frustration. Paige rolls her eyes at their antics while adding the finishing touches to the decorations. The arguing, or banter as both Toby and Happy gladly called it, was a daily occurence between the two and it was usually a fine source of entertainment. Mostly because it was usually so pointless that it was hard to tell if they were really being serious or not, but Paige was in no mood for arguments when the birthday party she and Toby had been working on all week was about to go down without the decorations set properly in place.

"Cool it!" She shouts at the couple, "you can argue after your daughter's party. For now, we need to finish making everything perfect, or else all the time I spent planning this will go straight down the drain!" At the outburst all the geniuses scurried off to their jobs to avoid angering the liaison any further. Walter gave his fiance a wary glance before heading towards the edge of the rooftop to set up the telescope for later that night.

Soon, with enough pressure from both Paige and Toby, they were ready for the birthday girl to make her appearance. Everything was just the way they had planned it, which was a big first for Team Scorpion.

Ralph parked the car in his usual spot in front of the garage before hopping out and rushing around the front of the car to help Sage out of her seat.

"I can get out of a car by myself Ralph." Sage laughed, but taking his offered hand anyway. His face turned a bright shade of red and Sage grinned at him before pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek and heading inside.

He stood there in a daze for a couple seconds before rushing in after her. Only to be bombarded by three toddlers and a somewhat hysteric preteen.

"Sissy!" Riley shouts, sprinting towards Sage when she spots her by the door. Sage squats down to give her a hug. When Meghan sees the display Riley is showing off, she toddles over to wrap her arms around Sage as well. Sage gives them both a big hug even though she had only seen them earlier that morning. Riley clings to Sage's leg when she stands up and Ralph is quick to swoop up his baby sister, Meghan, before she can follow suite.

"Mikey! Come help me!" Riley shouts joyfully while the young raven haired boy by the stairs ignores his sister's calls for help and continues constructing his aircraft with legos.

"Mikey come on. Stop being antisocial," Sage sighs. Aidan nods along with her comment, rambling on about the benefits of social interactions with family, and dragging him to his feet. Mikey stubbornly shakes his head and pulls away from Aidan to sit back down in his place on the cement floor.

Eventually they were able to coax him up the stairs and Aidan excitedly throws the rooftop door open to show off the team's hard work. It looked amazing. The sky was darkening in the background and the fairy lights and candles hung around the roof made it look as if the entire team was glowing. There were no streamers, no balloons, no 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' sign like all the previous years. Instead, it was just her family, lights, a cake, and a beautiful array of decorations and presents that only Paige could have pulled off. It was exactly what she wanted, the birthday she had dreamed of as a little girl in captivity.

"Happy Birthday baby girl" Toby says with a warm smile, as he steps forward to wrap her in a big hug. She squeezes him back and she can feel her eyes beginning to water.

"Thank you so much Dad. This is exactly what I wanted," Sage said, with her face still pressed into his chest.

"To be fair, it wasn't me this time. I wanted to throw a big birthday bash for your 16th birthday, but that one over there," he nodded at Ralph standing behind her," is the one that reminded me of what you really wanted. I'm sorry I haven't listened in the past few years, but I just wanted to make up for all the birthdays I missed, so I went a little overboard. Either way, you are my beautiful baby girl and I want nothing more than for you to be happy. So Happy Birthday sweetheart!" He releases his hold on her and throws his arms in the air. A chorus of 'happy birthday' sound from the rest standing around the rooftop.

Sage bit her lip and tried her best to keep from grinning like a crazed maniac. Ralph stepped up beside her and smiled down at her. She grabbed his hand and smiled back at him. By the time they had turned to face the rest of the team, everyone's gaze was settled on their intertwined hands.

Cabe and Colby whooped and hollered, Happy grinned, and Paige looked absolutely giddy. Toby on the other hand looked like a he was about to faint.

This was going to be a very interesting birthday indeed.

 **This chapter is a bit shorter I know, but this gives you a good example of what I'm going to be doing from now on. If you want to see anything particular feel free to leave a comment. Your suggestion will be put into the request list next chapter (as seen below)**

 **As for the next chapter, here are the options, let me know which number you'd like to see first.**

 _ **1\. Requested by Curtis255 (BTW, big fan of your fics) - the birth of the twins who you met in this chapter (Riley and Mikey), along with the first couple weeks after they were born.**_

 _ **2\. Requested by QuintisForever (whom I also love) - A sleepover when the twins are about 5 years old, going nuts like toddlers do and driving Quintis crazy. Basically a very comedic chapter, along with exploring the personalities of the twins a bit more.**_

 _ **3\. Requested by a Guest - Sage is being bullied at school for not acting very girly so she starts acting different and the teams notices. The team comes in to save the day. This would be a very family like chapter.**_

 _ **4\. Requested by a Guest - Either a basic Sage backstory, Cabe and Colby interactions, or Sly and Aidan.**_

 ** _That's it for now. Let me know what you guys want, if no one votes then I will most likely be writing either number 1 or 2._** **It will depend on my mood, so Vote if you want something else.** __


End file.
